Boogieman
Like Dr. Wurzel, the Boogieman, (also known as Sun Moon Stars and also described as Flatulence by Jamie Hewlett) is one of the antagonists of the Gorillaz. Murdoc mentioned in his live chat with fans that the Boogieman was the essence of everything bad in the world in one person. POOPY PANTS IN A BISCUIT Background Boogieman made his debut in Phase 3. His first appearance is in 2D's Plastic Beach Indent where he is seen gassing 2D. He is first fully seen in the Stylo music video in which he engulfed a highway patrol officer in a black smog before vanishing. In the On Melancholy Hill music video, he kidnapped a crying manatee atop of Melancholy Hill for no explained purpose. Cyborg Noodle fired two solid slugs at the Boogieman, which resulted in him pulling the manatee down with him off of the hill into the sea. He is next seen in the storyboard video of Rhinestone eyes, where he appears to Murdoc on Plastic Beach, displays a memory of Murdoc and his agreement, and attacks Plastic Beach. Murdoc had recently stated in a blog on the Gorillaz website that he'd made some deals with the Boogieman (which, Murdoc said, was actually a demon) to ensure a career at the top of the music charts and to get rid of some unwanted people. In turn, Murdoc would give access to "various souls of innocent kids and stuff". Murdoc, however, made sure he wasn't around when the Boogieman would come by to collect his payment. And now he'd returned to take revenge on Murdoc (it is possible that gassing 2D was his last job for Murdoc). Murdoc also stated that he was shocked to see him in the Stylo music video footage, as he hadn't noticed him before. In the DoYaThing music video, he appears in the living room while reading a newspaper of completely normal form before glaring at 2D. Trivia * The Boogieman is the first Gorillaz antagonist to ever appear in the band's music videos. * Despite the fact the the Boogieman is treated as an enemy in the On Melancholy Hill and Stylo music videos, he is seen in 2D's Phase 3 ident gassing him. This could explain why 2D says that Murdoc 'had' him gassed, but would imply that the Boogieman and Murdoc were working together; it may be possible that this was the case, but it wouldn't explain why he is seen as an antagonist. It could also be that Murdoc saved 2D from the Boogieman after he was gassed and never told him. * The fact that the Boogieman is actually a demon explains how he could disappear with the Police Officer in the Stylo music video. * The character in the Sweepstakes Picture with the white mask is called Evangelist. It is a human or creature that is related to the Boogieman, however it is portrayed as good. Jamie Hewlett opened a contest on the Gorillaz website to see what the Evangelist looks like under its mask and robes.The winning entrant designed the Evangelist as a woman, soaking wet with a fish bowl upon her head, rain boots on her feet and squids hanging off her arms. * It has been rumored on different websites that Boogieman may be Hannibal Niccals, Murdoc's older brother. However, it is unknown and probably unlikely that this is true, as Hannibal was put into jail for "stealing hubcaps," according to Murdoc in Rise of the Ogre. * In the "DoYaThing" video, the Boogieman appears at 2D's house reading a newspaper. When 2D arrives to the living room, the Boogieman turns his face to 2D. It is not explained, as lots of other things about the video, why is the Boogieman at 2D's house, and specially, why didn't he try to attack 2D, Noodle, or even Murdoc (who also appears in the video), and why 2D doesn't seem to be surprised when he sees Sun Moon Stars. Gallery Boogieman.png|Sun Moon Stars in The Rhinestone Eyes Storyboard. 29234_1127566325242_1709721197_255631_5775444_n.jpg|Plastic Beach Sweepstakes Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Plastic Beach Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Plastic Beach Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Plastic Beach Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Plastic Beach Characters